


Night-time lovers

by elsanna_i_ship_it



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Poetry, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanna_i_ship_it/pseuds/elsanna_i_ship_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsanna night-time fun, NSFW. DLDR. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night-time lovers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> This is my smuttiest poem so far, oh my (#^_^#)  
> I almost feel dirty after writing this, like I need a shower or something :D

In the silence of the night  
You sneak into my room  
Everyone is sleeping  
No one can even assume  
Sisters, unusual lovers  
In the light of the Moon

There's a line we shouldn't cross  
But taboo is so tempting  
When I look into your eyes  
Thoughts turn to undressing  
That hungry look  
No way I'm objecting

When I remove your shirt  
I see two lovely peaks  
The taste of your skin  
Like a nectar so sweet  
The curve of your hips  
Like a meal I could eat

Your hands on my neck  
Your kiss on my lips  
This divine sensation  
This intoxicating bliss  
I can finally feel you  
It's everything I've wished

Your hand in mine  
Starts to descent  
Beneath my lips  
My neck and my chest  
Reaches the dangerous zone  
Your careful caress

This excruciating pleasure  
The warmth of your mouth  
Kisses on my breasts  
Then heading south  
I'm so incredibly wet  
This is heaven, no doubt

I close my eyes  
This all is too much  
The soft touch of your hand  
Gently massaging my bud  
The fire between my legs  
Is ready to erupt

I can feel it coming  
Like a big hurricane  
When it reaches shore  
It clears my head  
I can hear myself shouting  
"OH ANNA, YOU ARE GREAT!"


End file.
